


Connect

by draculard



Series: Pellaeon/Thrawn 30 Day Ficlets [29]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Bilbringi AU, Thrawn Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: "We've won," Pellaeon said incredulously, staring out the viewport.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Pellaeon/Thrawn 30 Day Ficlets [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Connect

“We’ve won,” Pellaeon said.

His voice sounded foreign to his own ears. He sounded dazed, as if the outcome of the battle surprised him. Stepping closer to the viewport, he watched the New Republic ships — what few were left of them — retreat. Behind him, the bridge crew was frozen, some of them watching Pellaeon and Thrawn, others facing their screens in anxiety, waiting for something to change, for the next salvo to begin.

“We’ve won,” Thrawn confirmed.

A strangled noise escaped Pellaeon, something between a groan and a cry of triumph. He was glad nobody could hear it, except perhaps Thrawn. Looking sideways, he found Thrawn watching him, a smile curving his lips.

Pellaeon stepped forward, lifting one hand only to rest it on the back of Thrawn’s chair, not far from his head. He leaned closer, excitement making his whole body tense.

“They’re retreating,” he said.

Thrawn’s eyes sparkled as he met Pellaeon’s gaze. “They are,” he said.

Through the viewport, Pellaeon saw the largest Rebel crafts disappear.

“They’re jumping to hyperspace,” he said, elated. He looked at Thrawn. “A trap?”

Thrawn shook his head. He didn’t seem capable of repressing his smile, and didn’t seem willing to speak when the smile might color his tone. He stood, brushing down his tunic almost awkwardly, his eyes darting from the viewport to Pellaeon.

“Not a trap,” he said.

“Not a trap,” Pellaeon repeated, almost wildly pleased. “True retreat, then. A real surrender.”

Thrawn stepped closer to him, still smiling. “Yes,” he said.

“Then—” Looking out the viewport, Pellaeon watched more ships jump to hyperspace. “Then we must prepare for their announcement,” he said, suddenly feeling flustered. Part of him, he realized, had never been certain they would win; he hadn’t thought far ahead enough to know what came next. “We must — we must—”

Thrawn grabbed his wrist. In full view of the bridge crew, he pulled Pellaeon closer. Wide-eyed, Pellaeon stared at Thrawn’s uncharacteristic smile.

“We must…” he tried again.

Then Thrawn’s lips connected with his own, and he forgot how to speak. 


End file.
